Bonded by fate, balanced by destiny
by krimsonkiller
Summary: Yugi and co. are on a world tour, with there first stop being in Canada. But there stopping location happens to hold the owner of the M.Scale, and it contains a very unique Aiobu/Yami combo


Bonded by Fate.  
  
A/N: I don't own anything your about to read, except my Yami, which can be used, if you ask nicely.  
  
(In Canada)  
  
"And the winner of the tournament is Alex Franze. Let's here it for him." The announcer said as a 17 year old, medium length, light brown haired, green-eyed kid came up, and took a check and a rare and new card, Mage Power. He seemed a little nervous, being up there, but his caught hold of something around his wrist and he relaxed. "Thanks a lot. There are some good duelists here. Maybe next time we will have a new champion." He said and left.  
  
(In Japan)  
  
"Hey Yugi, are you excited about the tour your going on?" Tea asked Yugi "Yeah man, it's not everyday you get to travel the whole world and earn class credit for dueling." Tristian said. "Hey! Of course Yug's gonna have a good time, he'll be with me after all." Joey said smiling. "Great! It's a good thing Yugi invited us then." Tea said and Joey almost fell over, but let it blow away. "I'm just happy I'll be able to meet duelists from around the world. I'd love to see what kind of decks people have come up with." Yugi said, his voice sticking out with unusual panic in it. "What's the matter Yugi? Are you nervous?" Tea asked, noticing the change in Yugi's voice. "I'm fine Tea, I just want to get going is all. "Yugi said. As he said that, his grandfather came around to them and said, "Everything is ready to go, now jump in so we can get going." Yugi almost did jump into the back seat of the car, letting Tea get the passenger seat.  
  
After they had gotten on their way to the airport, Yugi was still jumping around in his seat. (Calm down Aiobu. The plane isn't going to leave without us.) Yami Yugi said. (I know Yami, but I just can't wait to meet all those other duelists out there. Aren't you anxious?) Yugi asked his Yami, inside the M. Puzzle. (Of course I am, but we still have a long way to go before we meet any of them.) Yami said and Yugi silently nodded before engaging in a conversation with Joey.  
  
(In Canada, an hour after that conversation)  
  
"You just won a Tournament, aren't you happy?" A female voice asked. "Of course." A male voice responded. "I'm just sorry you didn't see more play time." "It's alright. I only come when you need help." The female voice said "Yeah, that's true." The male voice said. From off, behind a door, footsteps could be heard. "That's my mom. Quick, get back in." the male voice said. A small flash of golden light was seen and the door opened. "Hey Alex. Do you have anyone up here? I thought I heard voices?" Alex's mother asked. "No mom. I'm just working on that scale that dad gave me." He said pointing over to a scale on his desk. He went over and put his dueling deck on one end, and nothing on the other, but nothing happened. "That thing is weird." Alex's mother said. "There is something big going on with that Duel Monsters game your always playing. It's on the news right now. Come on down and take a look." "Aright mom. I'll be right down." Alex said and his mother left. Alex walked over to the desk, and put a chain around the scale, it shrunk down to a bracelet decoration size and after putting it on Alex went downstairs.  
  
"In other news, The Kind of Games, Yugi Moto, will be making a stop here as part of a school slash dueling tour. He will be landing at Otashe airport at 12:15pm tomorrow." The anchormans voice was suddenly cut off as the TV was turned off. "The King of Games? Here? I've GOT to duel him!" Alex said. "Yeah. So does everybody else who plays that game within 10 miles of here." His mother said. Alex frowned. She was right and he knew it. "Oh well I can try, can't I?" Alex said, not actually asking a question, and leaving the room to go back to his.  
  
Upon entering his room, the female figure appeared in a flash of golden light. "Did you see what he had around his neck?" the female asked Alex. "That pyramid thing?" Alex questioned. "The "Pyramid thing" is actually the M. Puzzle. Now we have to meet him Aiobu, we just have too." The female asked. "Relax Yami. We'll meet him tomorrow, and you'll be able to talk to him then. I promise." Alex smiled at his Yami. "Now get some rest, you'll need your strength if you're going to face the King of Games tomorrow." Yami Alex just smiled. "We'll get his attention one way or the other, and you get to bed too. We'll both need to be in top shape to duel him tomorrow. Night Aiobu." She said and gave Alex a hug before disappearing in a flash of gold light. Once he got changed, he looked at the now full sized scales on his desk. "Tomorrow, it will be Puzzle Vs. Scale. This will be fun." Alex thought to himself as he stared at the golden scale, it's black on gold eye, seemingly never removing its gaze from him.  
  
What did you think? It will get better soon, and Yugi and Alex will meet "one way or the other" as she said. Whatever she meant by that is up to you to think about. Flames and constructive comments are accepted. 


End file.
